Fluish
by Beastfire
Summary: Chiro has the flu, and someone tries to help.


Fluish

A/N: It's me, yet again, awaiting the end of March 12th, 2005, when I go in for the sniff... S.A.Ts!

Ivy: This is like, what, the 38 quintillianth time you've either whined, ranted, or complained about the S.A.Ts…this week.

Nova: Wow, do I feel sorry for you.

Beastfire: Finally! Someone understands!

Nova: Uh…I was talking to Ivy, and her having to be stuck with you.

Beastfire: Just disclaim already.

Ivy and Nova: Beastfire doesn't own any part of Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go, nor does she posess sanity, coordination, or a sense of rhythm.

It was a nice, peaceful day in Shuggazoom.

"ACHOO!"

Erm…previous comment retracted. It was a nice, peaceful day outside of the Super Robot. Inside, Chiro was practically sneezing his brains out. He had accidentally sneezed on Gibson, Antauri, and Sprx. Not only this, but he also had a high fever, a massive headache, weakness, all sorts of aches and pains, and his appetite was practically nonexistant. There was no denying it: he had the…FLU!

"Sorry," he said, after sneezing like a madman.

"Perhaps I'd better take you to my lab," Gibson said, staring in disgust at the mucus on himself.

So, after examining him, Gibson found out that he had the flu, and told him to stay in bed until it ended, which would be approximately a week. Sounds effortless enough, right? Haha, famous last words.

Otto, Nova, and Ivy, meanwhile, were playing video games, and Otto was winning. When he won, he jumped up and began a victory dance.

"Go, Otto! Go, Otto," he chanted.

Ivy got annoyed, and knocked him over with her hydrokinesis. He only jumped up and had an annoying grin. Nova had to laugh at how much Otto resembled Ivy, with the facial expression. That's when Sprx came in, still covered in mucus.

"What happened to you," Ivy asked, eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Chiro's got the flu. Now, can you make yourself useful, and clean this crap offa me?"

"What!"

Her normally mischievious eyes took on an abnormal steeliness. Then, that evil glint appeared as she unleashed a wave of epic proportions on the red monkey. He was knocked off his feet, but it cleaned him off. As he got off and spit the water out, he glared at the tiny meerkat. She responded by making a peace sign and giving it a short wave (that's how I wave).

"Did you say Chiro had the flu," Otto asked.

"Yeah," Sprx replied. "He sneezed on me, Gibson, and Antauri."

"You think he's gonna be okay, Sprx," inquired Nova.

"The kid'll be fine. Which is more than I can say for shrimpy over there."

Sprx pointed at Ivy, who was feigning pure innocence. He walked out in annoyance. Ivy changed from mock innocent to conniving quite noticibly. She was formulating a plan, and Otto and Nova could see that it wouldn't end well.

Chiro was in bed, coughing and blowing his nose into a tissue. Man, was he a mess! He tried getting to sleep, but couldn't. His door could be heard opening, and he looked over to see. At first, he didn't see anyone or anything. Then, a small figure hovered into view.

"Boun giorno, Chiro," came the suspicious tone of Ivy's voice.

"Do you WANT the flu," Chiro asked irritably.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I've got an immunity to the flu and other things like that. So, I'm here to make the recovery process go by quicker!"

"Y-you're kidding, right?"

"No way! Anything to help my buddy."

On the last word, which she stretched out with an impish look in her eyes, she put an arm on Chiro's shoulder. He turned away and she could have sworn he was crying softly to himself. This brought her some satisfaction, since she had a sadistic streak, not that she'd turn him over to one of their enemies or anything. She was just a little sadistic, that's all.

Firstly, Ivy tried making some really hot (in more ways than one) soup for him. She burned it, which sounds like it's not possible, I know, but she's a really bad cook. He threw up the second he saw it. Next, she tried putting a vaporizor in there, but it vaporized the boxspring of Chiro's bed and the matress- with Chiro on it- fell to the floor.

"Dude, I gotta look at these things more carefully! That's the last time I buy one from an online pawn shop."

The third attempt to do something for him was the worst. Ivy had tried to give him some medicine…and his head shrank. She laughed at the high squeaky voice he was now speaking in, or rather, cursing in. This was the funniest thing she'd ever heard! Then, Otto and Nova ran in to stop her.

"Guys," Chiro said irritably. "A little late, dontcha think?"

The two monkeys looked at Ivy with anime veins throbbing in their foreheads. They turned bright red and began to come after her. She flew away from them at a high velocity and Chiro went to sleep as the chase continued through the Super Robot. This was promising to be a long week…

That's my new story. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Bye!


End file.
